


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 17

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Hospitals, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 17

**Author's Note:**

> This uses no special words but is a way to get the story moving towards its end.

"Nurse!" the doctor yelled, "I need some help in here!"

Melissa ran to join the doctor in the room, along with another nurse. They worked to get Stiles back in the bed and moved to the side so that the doctor could check him over.

"Doctor, what happened?" Melissa asked. She was now on the other side of the bed looking worriedly at Stiles.

“I’m not sure. We were talking; he became agitated and fell out of the bed. He hit his head.” The doctor said. “He also still seemed to be confused about people; called out for his mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
